


Filling The Silence

by TheZiallHorlikBible



Category: Downton Abbey, Poetry- Fandom, Poetry- Original
Genre: Cheeky, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluffy, Headcanon, Is it poetry or is it prose, Kissing, Love, Poetry, Prose Poem, What a naughty chauffeur, in the car, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZiallHorlikBible/pseuds/TheZiallHorlikBible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in a Rolls Royce with Sybil and Tom. Maybe her father should have warned her about men in fast cars, and she's going to learn firsthand what that means. </p><p>This is a Poem/Drabble based on Sybil and Tom's relationship from before they were dating. None of this actually happened, only in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Driving Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201192) by [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/pseuds/mrstater). 



I look down at our hands, palms touching just barely.   
And the words have leaped out from my mouth before my brain had even realized that they were happening. 

He raises his eyebrows, a smirk settling on his mouth.   
The front seat suddenly seems almost sensual.

"Didn't your father ever warn you about boys in fast cars?" 

And my normally pink cheeks flush a tomato   
sort of color. 

No.   
My father never warned me about cute boys in fast cars.   
I'm a good girl.  
I read books  
And smile at willing suitors with  
Sealed lips.   
He never expected me to be sitting here.   
Not with you.  
Not like this.  
And soon I find myself speaking again, cheeky words tumbling from my mouth. 

"no, but my sister warned me about cute boys and what they'll do in the back of a fast car." 

And his eyes are lit up in what I can only assume is amusement. 

"you find me cute?" 

Silence.

And somehow my silence has answered his question, and my poetry has turned to prose.

This encounter with a rebellious boy in the front of a Rolls Royce might be a metaphor. 

Or it might be nothing,   
A young girl's fantasy about   
Seaside eyes  
And knowing glances.

Our silence ends with mouth on mouth, pressing unspoken words into each other as if it is our only opportunity to bring them to life. 

And while his hands grasp me firmly, one at the back of my neck the other on my waist, I can't help but think

No.   
My father did not warn me about dashing men in fast cars.   
He did not warn me that rebellion would taste so much like glory,   
Hiding out on the shoulder of a dark road. 

But maybe he should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mrstater for inspiring the line, "didn't your father ever warn you about boys in fast cars?"
> 
> Go read Driving Lessons. It's absolutely brilliant.


End file.
